Somewhere between the Light and the Shadows
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Aphrodi isn't a normal human, his wings are not only for hissatsu, he could control them with the help of "Aqua of the Gods". After Zeus was defeated by Raimon Aphrodi learned he can't control them anymore, sadly he learned it in the bad way. He ends up in a strange place where the people claim to be angels. Will he learn to control his wings again?
1. Without Hopes

Hola!

It's me again with a new story...

Three of my stories were deleted by FFN for "breaking the rules" so I'm sorry for those who give OCs but the stories were deleted, my apologies for that...

You don't know how depressed I'm...that's why I wrote this...

A story about Aphrodi!

It happens after Zeus was defeated by Raimon but before Aliea Gakuen

Okay I'll let you read it

Warnings: a lot of blood, maybe OOC and maybe grammar mistakes

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 1: Without Hopes**

Aphrodi was walking home; he always walked at that hour after practicing soccer on the park, the sun had set a few minutes ago and the darkness of the night was already coming. His blonde hair was ruffled by the wind; he closed his eyes enjoying the breeze. He only opened them when he heard footsteps, he turned around to see who was there but found no one, the only living soul there was himself.

Aphrodi felt as if he was being followed, he took a deep breath and continued walking like he didn't know someone was following him. He knew that it was useless to panic, panicking only made thoughts unclear and act in foolishness.

His senses overtake his body and mind, he was waiting someone to attack him, it would be stupid to down the guard. The unmistakable sound of footsteps was heard again, Aphrodi looked to the front like the sound was unnoticed by him. He was still too far away from his home to start to run; he decided to stay calm and started to walk more quicker, but not like he was escaping.

The footsteps followed the quickness of his pace, Aphrodi turned in few streets trying to lose the person who was following him, but certainly the only thing he did was cornering himself in an alley. It was too late when he realized the alley didn't have exit, the sound of footsteps had stopped as well.

Aphrodi knew what was coming; he knew the person was at only exit of the alley. He turned around and saw a figure hiding in the shadows.

A harsh laugh made an echo in the alley and Aphrodi was prepared to use his only escape: his wings.

"You're just a stupid human…aren't you?" spoke the figure hiding in the shadows.

Aphrodi scowled at the way the figure said "human" like he wasn't one, but certainly he had other things to think of, like how to escape.

Aphrodi jumped in the air and tried to spread his wings, but these refused to came out and he fell on his knees in no time, causing an unbearable pain in his back. He started to pant heavily because of the effort.

"A half-blood then" the person in the shadows exclaimed.

Aphrodi heard him, but his words seem to come from a far away world. _Half-blood_ his mind repeated, somehow he felt recognized with the word.

Getting on his feet was one of the most difficult things he had ever do. The harsh laugh was heard again and sent a chill through Aphrodi's body.

"Who are you?" asked Aphrodi, trying to gain some time to think how to escape.

The person in the shadows took a step forward, a beefy teenager with auburn hair was seen, the boy was grinning evilly.

"I'm Deasta, a demon," the boy said, proudly and huffing his chest.

Aphrodi froze in his place, he didn't know if the boy had gone nuts or if it was just a joke, either option was bad.

"Sure," said Aphrodi sarcastically, momentarily forgetting his pain. "What do you want from me?"

Desuta smirked and walked closer, Aphrodi backed away quickly, but his back touched the wall, leaving him without option.

"I was sent to find you. They say you're special, and maybe that's true but you really need train" answered Deasta, looking comfortable with Aphrodi's rejection.

Aphrodi didn't say anything; he was speechless because he didn't understand at all those words.

"That means you're going to take to me to hell?" Aphrodi dared to ask, trying to figure things out.

"Do you think demons belong to heaven?" asked sarcastically Deasta "Too much talk, time to go"

Aphrodi widened his eyes in shock, he couldn't go to hell just like that, maybe he deserved it but he wasn't prepared.

Aphrodi jumped again, trying to spread his wings.

Screams of pain ripped the air, the screams were loud and rang over the night. A lot of people shudder in their houses, even if they were sleeping.

Aphrodi was on his knees supporting himself with his hands. He was panting heavily, his back itching because of the pain, something white stained with blood was coming out of his back.

Desuta was smirking and trying to stifle his laugh.

"You know, it's useless without the "Aqua of the Gods", only because of it you were able to spread your wings, you need train to spread them without that stuff" said Deasta, apparently he seemed to be having fun with the sight of Aphrodi suffering trying to spread his wings.

Aphrodi tried to calm down his breathing, his heart was beating insanely fast, how the heck did that person know about the "Aque of the Gods? Moreover, how did he know about his wings? Only his close friends and Kageyama knew his wings weren't only part of his hissatsu techniques. Fear was a perfect word to describe what he was feeling.

"Help," he whispered, he couldn't believe he was going take to hell or wherever with someone crazy.

"Okay if that's your decision, I'll wait until you faint to take you hell," said an amused Desuta

Aphrodi got to his feet once again, he looked weak and all his energy was draining out of him.

"No," he said firmly. Deasta raised an eyebrow at him.

"Strong spirit, I see. Not giving up right now will only bring you pain. Use that spirit in your train," Deasta exclaimed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"No," Aphrodi screamed out of himself.

He jumped high in the air as white wings stained with blood spread out of his back and a white glow lit up the place. His back was arching because of the pain that the effort caused and a white aura was surrounding him.

"What the hell?!" shouted Deasta, shocked and unbelieving it. He didn't expect that Aphrodi could actually do such a thing in that weak state. But when he realized that he was escaping it was too late for him to do anything.

Aphrodi was flying higher and higher, not going anywhere but up, looking like a little white spot in the dark sky trying to reach the moon. The feathers of his wings began to crumbled, slowly floating in the air before reaching the ground, where they stayed quietly as a strange yet beautiful thing.

Aphrodi was bleeding; his blood was coming from where his wings emerged. He felt dizzy and didn't know what he was doing. He just knew he was escaping. His view became blurry, he felt extremely tired and his breath started to slow down.

He didn't know when he started to fall, he tried to clutch to something but the only thing he could grasped was one of his fallen bloody feathers. He looked at it in a daze, the feather look beautiful but at the same time horrible. His wings didn't work either. The pain was unbearable and his eyes unconsciously close because of it. His screams ripped the air once again, but this time the screams were heartbreaking.

He was falling to the emptiness without hopes.

* * *

End of Chapter

Okay I know it's pure crap and I'm sorry

I didn't know what to write and this idea popped in my head...

Hope you like it because I do...

Reviews?


	2. Meeting Sain

Hola!

Here I come up to update...(obviously)

Okay so thanks for all the people who reviewed/favorited/followed and read this story! It means so much to me...

I didn't know you'll like this story so much... but thanks!

Sorry for the lateness...

It's obvious I own nothing but the plot...

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Sain**

"_He's dead," someone said, her voice sounded melodious _

"_No, he isn't. It will be better for him to be dead but it's not the case," said a comforting melodious voice, but this time was a male voice, and yet it sounded more melodious than the last_

"_Will we take care of him?" another voice spoke_

"_I fear that we must," said the same male voice, by his authority tone it sounded like he was the leader._

Aphrodi heard that voices, but he couldn't tell if he was just dreaming or was hearing real voices from a far place. He tried to open his eyes, but his eye felt so damn heavy. He sighed with laziness and stifled a yawn with his hand. When he did so, he felt a horrible pain on his back.

Aphrodi groaned and opened his eyes with incredible laziness and an itching feeling in his whole body. The first he saw were blue eyes and he got surprised, he tried to 'back away' but a sharp pain overtook his body.

The blue eyes belonged to a girl with curly golden hair; the girl placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature and dedicated him a smile. Aphrodi scowled but when he was about to ask who she was or where he was the girl ran out of the room.

Aphrodi sat on the bed with pathetic effort; he looked around and realized he was in a bedroom, a really huge bedroom. He didn't remember what had happened or why he had end in that place, but he was sure he didn't know that girl.

"Sain, he's awake," he heard someone saying, definitely outside of the room, he was sure that the one who said that was the girl that seconds ago was in the room with him.

Aphrodi was trying to overhear anything, but he could only hear unintelligible whispers. He was really curious and confused.

After some minutes a boy with auburn braided hair entered in the room, Aphrodi looked at him with admiration, the boy was… beautiful, he had to admit that. Not that he was gay or something but there were no other words to describe an angel.

"Greetings, half-blood," the boy said after an uncomfortable silence, he walked with so much security that Aphrodi felt like he was someone insignificant. The boy stopped in front of his bed, defiant and waiting for an answer. "My name is Sain and I'm-…"

"An angel," Aphrodi guessed before the boy could finish his sentence, it was almost obvious, mostly because of the wings. Sain closed his mouth but his face was still emotionless.

Sain locked his gaze with Aphrodi's; Aphrodi could swear that he was reading his mind or something like that. After some seconds Sain closed his eyes, lost in thoughts. When Sain opened his eyes again, these were shinning strangely.

"Who are you?" asked then Sain, hesitation written all over his face.

Aphrodi scowled and thought a little before answering.

"I'm known as Aphrodi," he introduced himself. "What happened to me last night?"

All of sudden Aphrodi's memories of yesterday's night were coming back to his mind, causing him a horrible headache.

For the first time since Sain entered in the room an attempt of smile appeared on Sain's face.

"Last night you were in coma," he answered and Aphrodi scowled, now he was more confused. "You were in a coma since three days ago," he added when he saw the interrogative and confused expression on his face.

"What happened before those three days?" Aphrodi asked. He wanted to know how the heck he ended in that place.

"You were falling to your death and I saved you," Sain explained, yet he still looked like he was reluctantly to tell him everything he really knew. "Tell me Aphrodi, are you a demon?"

Aphrodi for some unknown reason really believed that Sain has saved him, after all Sain was an angel

"No way," he answered without doubting.

Sain looked a little more relief, but still he didn't relax.

"Can you explain me how you got wings?" Sain asked, narrowing his eyes.

Aphrodi thought that was a stupid question to ask since he had wings too, but he kept his thoughts to himself and took a deep breath.

"With a chemical stuff I was able to spread wings out of my back, but I don't use it anymore and as you saw yesterday I can't spread them properly without it," Aphrodi explained, after all Sain was the one who had saved him, it was some of the few things he could do.

"That explains why you can't fly, but why were you trying to fly then?" Sain asked. He still didn't know whether to consider Aphrodi a friend or an enemy.

Aphrodi hesitated a little before coming up with an answer.

"A demon tried to take me with him," he answered and waited for Sain's reaction.

This seemed to catch Sain's interest and awoke his fears.

"What his name was?" he asked, looking cautiously at Aphrodi, like he was an atomic bomb or something.

"Deasta," he answered.

Sain's gaze changed to a hatred one. Sain had his suspicious that Aphrodi had talked with Sain, but he didn't know exactly of what they could talk, nevertheless now he understood the whole thing.

"Can you tell why didn't you let Deasta take you to hell with him?" Sain asked, he was waiting for the answer with anxiety.

Aphrodi's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, it was normal for someone to accept be taken to hell just like that?

"Because I didn't want to go to hell and became a demon, he told me I was a half-blood and with train I'd learn to spread my wings, but even so I wouldn't go to hell," he answered exasperated.

Aphrodi felt as if his life was a pathetic movie, first a demon appeared and almost took him to hell, more over the demon told him he was a half-blood, a term he still didn't understand, and if that wasn't enough he was saved by an angel and now he was in an unknown place where more angels seemed to be, could that place be heaven?

"What half-blood means? I know what it means in human ways but what does it mean when a demon or angel says that you are one?" Aphrodi asked, not bearing to contain his curiosity anymore.

Sain looked cautiously at him and took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for a fight.

"Half-blood means that you're either half-demon or half-angel. The people you'll find here are half-angels," Sain answered, observing carefully every single movement Aphrodi made.

"And that means I'm half what?" Aphrodi asked, scowling once again.

"That Aphrodi is something we still don't know. You're so unpredictable that yet we aren't sure of what you are. It's always easier, when someone is half-demon it's easy to tell, since he or she has did bad things to others without having remorse, when someone is an angel is easier to tell, good actions and hatred to bad people. But you Aphrodi are not like any half-demon or half-angel. We can tell that you're not so bad since you didn't accept to go with Deasta, but even so you're not as pure as an angel," Sain answered, his face insanely calm and serious, without showing any emotion or hint of what he was feeling.

"I don't care half-what I'm then, can I go back to my home?" Aphrodi asked, stupidly and impatient. Now he was thinking that Sain had completely gone nuts too.

"You can't come back to your home yet," Sain answered for the displeasure of both, "unless if you want be taken to hell by Deasta or some other demon."

Aphrodi then had cleared one thing: Sain hated him. He didn't have to ask him to be sure, his emotionless face confirmed it every time Sain looked at him; a gaze of hatred always appeared in his face, it was almost unnoticeable but Aphrodi had noticed it.

"And, what am I going to do here?" Aphrodi asked.

That's when Sain smiled a non-friendly smile and a shiver ran through Aphrodi's body.

"You're going to train to become an angel," he answered, emphasizing the last word.

* * *

End of Chapter

I'll answer anonymous reviews since I can't PM that people...

Hearlover1: Sure, as you see I'm continuing it and thanks for reading it really!

COLORS: well first of all it isn't neccesary for you to use that language... I'm obviously writing a fic, tell me is it forbidden to write a fic like this? Exactly no... Anyways thanks for reading it...

Guest: Thanks for reading it! And sure here it the continuation...

Well... what do you think about this chapter?

I hope it's not crap and that you like it...

Reviews are very appreciated, constructive criticism too, but not reviews with offenses without explanations

Hope to see you in next chapter!


	3. Angel or Not?

**Chapter 3: Angel or Not?**

* * *

Hola!

I know I'm slow at updating (blame my ADHD and the other stories I'm writing)... I'm sorry for that

Thanks for the reviews/ favorites/follows... I'm so happy and thankful

Just one thing I want to say, in this story will only appear the members of Tenkuu no Shinto and Makai Gundan Z. I mean I won't change that nor put new angels... only Aphrodi is the intruder

And the angel whom was taking care of Aphrodi when he woke up in the previous chapter was Aiel by the way...

Okay I know I have to shut up...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 3: Angel or Not?**

Sain sat down and tried to figure things out. He was wondering why Aphrodi had appeared out of nowhere _and _to cause trouble. He wished that he could abandon Aphrodi on earth again, but Sain wasn't that bad and was sure that if he leaved Aphrodi on his own, Deasta would take advantage and would make Aprhodi feel helpless in hell. Sain was sure that even if Aphrodi didn't seem so promising he didn't deserve to be treat like Deasta treat the half-bloods before they became demons.

"Sain," a voice pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked over his shoulder and found Winel staring at him.

"What do you want, Winel?" Sain asked

"Look at this," Winel answered, placing something in Sain's hand.

Sain scowled and looked at the white thing on his hand, it was a feather. Sain looked at it with amazement, appreciating its beauty.

"From which bird is it?" Sain ventured to ask, locking his gaze with Winel's.

Winel shook his head and pursued his lips.

"That's the thing, it isn't from a bird," Winel answered and broke the eye-contact.

Sain immediately understood what Winel was implying and looked the feather more carefully.

"It can't be from the half-blood," Sain doubted, refusing to believe it, but he certainly knew that the feather couldn't be from a bird. Now that he looked it closely it was too white and pure to be a bird's feather.

Winel hesitated and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"It fell from his back, when he was trying to spread his wings," Winel informed.

Sain looked at him with disbelief, the only time he saw Aphrodi's feathers they weren't that color, that time the feathers were a shade of gray stained with blood. Nevertheless Sain was sure that the feather was part of an angel's wing.

"Did he manage to spread his wings again?" Sain demanded.

"No, he wasn't able yet," Winel answered scowling.

Sain sighed with frustration, that was what he didn't like about Aphrodi, so far yet so close to become an angel.  
"Sain, I show you this just for you to be sure. I think he is an angel," Winel said quietly.

Sain looked at Winel face's and studied his expression, he was looking down, making clear he wasn't going to make eye-contact but decision and firmness were written all over his face.

"Okay, think what you want, Winel, but I'll wait until he become a demon or an angel," Sain's voice sounded harsher than he'd intend, but for his relief Winel didn't seem offended with the conclusion.

"All right, but at least give him a chance," Winel said, exasperated.

Sain remained in silent; Winel got eventually tired of the conversation and turned away. He continued his way without even bothering to look at Sain.

Sain squeezed the feather and closed his eyes.

"Only one chance," Sain agreed with a whisper as he tightened his grip on the feather.

Sain was on one of the much garden's of the place, he looked with amusement how Aphrodi jumped and fell without being able to spread his wings. He thought that he deserved it because, wanted it or not, Aphrodi was a complete show off trying to spread his wings.

Sain knew that Aphrodi wouldn't be able to spread his wings if he continued showing off like that; first he had to learn how to spread them and then how to show off he wanted.

Sain thought that Aphrodi was stupid too, because he was refusing to accept the help of the other angels like he knew everything. Sain shook his head and decided to intervene, he wasn't happy with Aphrodi treating the angels like they were worthless, in any case Aphrodi was the worthless one, not the other way around.

Sain stifled a laugh as he approached Aphrodi, whom inevitable fell while trying to do a somersault.

Aphrodi looked up as he heard his steps and scowled when he realized that Sain was in front of him, evaluating every move he made.

Sain raised an eyebrow

"What," Sain motioned over Aphrodi himself, "in the world are you doing?"

Aphrodi stood up like nothing had happened and shot a defiant look to Sain.

"I'm doing what you ordered me to do," Aphrodi answered without hesitating or doubting, secure about himself.

"I didn't order you to make a circus show," Sain replied and Aphrodi gritted his teeth.

Winel and Aiel, whom were the ones trying to help Aphrodi, seemed uncomfortable with the argument that was beginning to develop.

"Do you consider trying to spread wings a circus show?" Aphrodi sarcastically asked.

Sain smiled and shook his head, like he'd been expecting that answer.

"Of course not, but what you're doing it's not trying to spread wings," Sain answered and Aphrodi snorted and looked away.

"Whatever," Aphrodi said, then shrugged to add more strength to his statement.

"Okay, just let me tell you that if you keep showing off you won't be able to spread your wings," Sain said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Aphrodi asked, confused and scowling, like he didn't know he was doing such a thing.

Sain tilted his head and wondered whether Aphrodi was just trying to fool him or really telling the truth.

"Weren't you showing off?" Sain asked and then hesitated.

"No, I wasn't. It's the only way I know how to spread my wings," Aphrodi said as confused as before.

Sain nodded understood that Aphrodi was a show off by nature, without realizing what he was doing.

"Still... Winel and Aiel were trying to help you, teaching you an easier way to spread your wings," Sain explained, his tone was softer and less harsh but it didn't lose its authority.

"Easier? That's a completely more difficult way to spread wings," Aphrodi said with exasperation.

"Prove it," Sain defied him and Aphrodi sighed with defeat.

Winel and Aiel were nowhere to be seen, obviously they didn't want to get involved in the argument and disappeared when no one noticed.

Aphrodi closed his eyes and tried effortlessly to spread his wings and, when these didn't spread, Aphrodi smirked triumphantly.

"See? The chances of spread my wings are less than before," Aphrodi said with cockiness and Sain rolled his eyes at the same time.

"You weren't even trying," Sain complained and Aphrodi sighed, was it so obvious?

"Teach me then," Aphrodi knew that Sain wouldn't accept to teach him and was sure that he'd win the argument.

"Okay," Sain agreed, "but you'll have to do exactly what I say."

Aphrodi immediately regretted but found himself whispering a silent "yes"

"First close your eyes," Sain ordered, Aphrodi realized that his voice was too comfortable, just like the first time he had heard him talk. Sain's voice sounded melodious, angelical and authoritarian, all in one, that was what made Aphrodi feel comfortable.

Aphrodi did what he was told.

"Relax, Aphrodi, I won't hurt you," Sain whispered and Aphrodi realized that he had been holding his breath.

He swallowed and began to relax.

"Good," Sain murmured and Aphrodi suddenly felt sleepy, as if Sain voice had that effect.

"Now, concentrate your willpower on your back," Sain told him and, without hesitation, Aphrodi did so.

He felt something tugging on his back and it began to ache, Aphrodi winced and his eyes fluttered open.

"Aphrodi..." Sain exclaimed, scowling and looking anxious, "retreat."

Sain was anxious because Aphrodi's wings started to emerge but, much to his concern, he began to bleed as well.

Aphrodi nodded and winced once again before felling on the ground on his knees.

"I can't," Aphrodi protested, his voice sounded weak and filled with fear. Sain knelt beside him and tried to support him, it reminded him when he first found Aphrodi falling to empty space.

"Calm down, everything will be okay," Sain assured him, sounding more secure than he really felt. Aphrodi closed his eyes and screamed in pain as his wings retreat in his back.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and then fainted.

Sain caught him before he could fall, he called out for help and immediately some angels came and help him to carry Aphrodi to his bedroom.

Aiel was taking care of Aphrodi's wound and trying to avoid Sain's questions.

Sain looked unimpressed but disappointed. He really didn't understand why Aphrodi was so contradictory.

After somewhat healing Aphrodi's wounds, Aiel got out of the room excusing herself that she had more chores to do.

Sain was left alone with Aphrodi and he studied his face. The truth was that Sain couldn't deny that Aphrodi had the looks of an angel, but some demons had that beauty too and that made him feel more troubled.

Aphrodi woke up drenched in sweat later that night, he found Sain looking at him with suspicion. Aphrodi realized with sadness that he didn't belong with the angels, maybe he'd had a chance with the demons but the angels were too much for him to handle.

* * *

End of Chapter

Ta-da!

I have nothing to say so...

Reviews?


	4. Giving Up

Hola!

So... I'm finally updating... sorry for the lateness

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm glad so much people like this story.

Another angst chapter...

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned Inazuma Eleven...

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 4: Giving up**

It was a cloudy day when a scream of joy was heard in the middle of Heaven's Garden. Sain immediately ran toward the backyard and smiled when he saw Aphrodi floating in the air, and his eyes widened with awe when he saw his wings.

Aphrodi in the other hand was smirking, with the confidence that had always characterized him. He had finally spread his wings without bleeding nor feeling pain and he was surely proud of it.

Sain was too absorbed in Aphrodi's wings to react or say something; he was contemplating its beauty because those weren't just like any common angel's wings and six instead of two. Each of them shining a white pure light and it seemed to surround Aphrodi himself. He had the wings of an angel.

Aiel and Winel were there too, a smiled curled Winel's lips as he laughed along with Sain, like little babies that enjoy even the slightest stupidity.

When Aphrodi landed on his feet, a mischievous twinkle could be seen in his eyes.

Aiel, whom was speechless and quiet impressed with everything that had happened, blinked a few times, like she couldn't believe that everything was for real.

"Aphrodi! You really did fly!" Aiel shouted and ran to him, embracing him with happiness.

Aphrodi smiled and nodded, Aiel separated from him and shot Sain an I-told-you-so look. Sain's smile faded away and his face became serious again. He felt guilty and he knew he owned Aphrodi an apologize.

Aiel and Winel grinned, knowing what was coming, then without saying anything they walked away, leaving Sain and Aphrodi alone.

"So..." Sain started and Aphrodi suppressed a smirk for he knew what was about to happen. "I'm sorry."

A long silence followed those words until Aphrodi broke it with a smile and nodded. Sain kept his serious face and nodded.

"You'll be an angel in few time, you just need a bit of more training," Sain said and Aphrodi felt a wave of different feelings colliding inside him.

In the positive side he felt proud and happiness. On the negative side he felt sadness and disappointment. But those were only the ones who could explain, there many more he couldn't.

He knew he couldn't get more used to the place. He had to escape as soon as possible. He was sure that if he stayed he'd only bring pain and bad things to the angels because for real he didn't deserve to become an angel. Though it was kind of late to forget all about Heaven's Garden, in no time he learned all the names of the angels and he already knew the hidden spots of the place too.

He knew had to escape soon; otherwise he would never be able to escape.

"Aphrodi?" Sain's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"All right, I'll give my best," Aphrodi assured Sain and faked a smile. Sain nodded and sighed with relief.

"I'm still busy, I'll see you around," Sain said waving his hand.

Aphrodi nodded, waved back and decided to stay quiet because he felt a lump in his throat.

He thought that it would be the last time he'd ever see Sain.

* * *

Sain was wandering around looking for Aphrodi, he had been searching him for at least 15 minutes, still he didn't have a hint where Aphrodi was.

At first Sain thought that he was in his room or "exploring" (which most of the times ended as a trouble situation) the place.

But Aphrodi was nowhere to be seen.

Sain was already worried; it was really strange that he hadn't found Aphrodi yet. And somehow he knew that something bad was happening, he could feel it deep inside him.

"Sain!" Nanael, one of the smallest angels, called him from the distance.

Sain turned around to face him. Nanael was running toward him and when he reached him, Sain noticed that he was panting.

"Sain, do you remember you asked me where Aphrodi was?" Nanael's voice was shaky and Sain scowled slightly.

"Yeah..."

"He got out of here a few minutes ago... but Elfel told me that Aphrodi asked him where Deasta always was... And well..." Nanael couldn't finish the sentence and stuttered the whole time. Fear shaded his eyes and Sain felt a nasty pressure on his chest.

"I'll be right back. Tell Winel he's in charge until I come back," Sain said and Nanael just nodded.

Sain disappeared, not in a flash of light nor anything. He just disappeared.

Sain appeared almost right where Aphrodi was, he was too late though.

Deasta and Aphrodi were on the path to hell, he couldn't see Aphrodi's face since he was giving his back to him but he surely could see Deasta, whom smirked with evilness when he noticed he was there.

"So... Are you actually telling me you want to become a demon?" Deasta almost shouted the question.

Sain would have gone right there and kick Deasta. But he couldn't interrupt; he knew that Aphrodi was there because he wanted, not because Deasta forced him to be there.

"Yes." Aphrodi's usually calm voice broke and Sain could swear he took a deep breath.

Deasta smirked one more time before disappearing along with Aphrodi

Sain felt disappointed, sad, and betrayed.

So that was it.

Sain had actually trust in Aphrodi, he really almost believed that he'd become an angel. Almost.

Now Sain wasn't sure what to think of Aphrodi. He didn't understand why he betrayed all the angels nor why wanted to go to hell and become a demon after learning how to spread his wings. After proving he could be an angel.

All seemed like a cliché story.

Sain appeared once again in Heaven's Garden; all the angels were waiting for him and questioned Sain with a silent look.

"Where is Aphrodi?" Elfel finally asked, after all he was the only one who felt guilty about everything.

Sain narrowed his eyes and shook his head, everyone understood he wasn't coming back, he was with Deasta.

"Aphrodi isn't an angel," Sain said harshly. "He doesn't deserve to be one."

Sain had said but deep in his heart, he wanted to refuse that Aphrodi was going to be a demon. He still had hopes on Aphrodi but he wouldn't accept it in front of everyone.

* * *

~End of Chapter

Nothing to say...

Reviews? (are most than welcome)


	5. Regret

Hola!

So...I've nothing to say... just that I'll be updating every two weeks (like lately)

Thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites! I'm glad you like it

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 5: Regret**

"_Let's kill him, he's useless."_

"_Useless? He has power; let's turn his heart into stone so he will do what we order him to do"_

"_Ridiculous. If you turn his heart in stone, you'll kill him. After all he's just a half-blood."_

"_Actually, he's not any half-blood, he's a powerful one."_

"_But he's weak yet, he doesn't know how to use his power."_

"_That's why he's here. He'll learn to use his power."_

"_But be aware, he still has too much pureness inside his heart."_

"_It's about time he'll be turn as evil as us. He's hopeless."_

Aphrodi was beaded in sweat when he could finally wake up. He looked around him, trying to find a source of light, but found none. Were the voices he had heard for real or just a dream?

Aphrodi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He looked the room again, more closely. This time he was less disoriented but he couldn't figure out where he was nor what he was doing there.

Aphrodi jumped from the bed, panicking inside, but showing confidence as he walked out of the room. Somehow he managed to walk without falling or stumbling on things. It was like he had been there before, like every day he woke up happened that.

Then Aphrodi remembered everything. It was like that since five days ago, since the day he arrived at that place. He had left Heaven's Garden and now was living in a place that could be call hell. Yet, it wasn't even a shadow of it compared to the authentic hell.

Aphrodi had the same nightmares every night, the demons arguing whether to kill him or not. He was already tired of the place and he couldn't do the cruel things the demons usually did.

Aphrodi was sure that it was just a matter of time before he was turned like the demons. And he didn't like the idea, but he knew that it was his only option. Becoming a demon had more logic than becoming an angel.

He wasn't as pure as the angels were; he knew he was stained with evilness deep in his heart. Yet the evilness didn't seem to be enough to fit with the demons. They were too cruel and heartless, and Aphrodi was afraid to be turn like them.

Aphrodi walked silently toward the hall meeting, which was how he would end up calling the "backyard" of the place, because it seemed like everything but a backyard. It was mostly just another part of the huge cave where he was living.

He saw Deasta from the distance and unconsciously a shiver shook his body violently, warning him he was walking to a dangerous person.

"Aphrodi," Deasta shouted, eying him with disdain.

"Deasta," Aphrodi glared back, showing a confidence he didn't feel.

"Are you ready today?" Deasta asked, a smirk curling his lips.

"Of course. I'm always ready," Aphrodi answered, without hesitating.

"I hope this time is true because you always say that but never succeed," Deasta said, amused with the situation.

Aphrodi scowled, uncomfortable. His task since he decided to become a demon was to turn his wings into black ones. Aphrodi didn't have any idea of how to do that, but he had to learn to do so if he wanted to become a demon.

Aphrodi took a glance around him, darkness was always surrounding him in a strange way, and it seemed always unfriendly with him.

"Today we're going to take you with us, maybe if you see what we do you'll improve," Deasta added before vanishing in the shadows.

Aphrodi cursed in his mind, he knew that the demons went to the outside world in the night, but they never told him for what they went outside, and he wasn't sure of wanting to know.

When Aphrodi walked out of the cave, he was almost blinded by the light even though it was still night. He wondered what would have happened to him if he met the sunlight again.

"You'll just watch, okay? We haven't train you to do what we're going to," Arachnes, one of the most important demons, whispered to him.

Aphrodi nodded and spread his wings; he flew to the top of a building and stayed there, hidden by the shadows.

He saw with curiosity how all the demons chose different paths and trailed down something he couldn't see.

And then he spotted Deasta, walking like a feline toward its prey.

Then Aphrodi felt a nasty feeling crept inside his body, everything around him seemed darker as silent sighs ripped the air, like high-pitched screams but the silence was way worse than hearing the painful screams.

He tried to make out what was happening and saw Deasta entering in an alley, cornering a scared woman, whom was shivering because of the fear. Deasta got nearer her and took her neck, open his mouth slightly as something that seemed like white mist came out of the woman's mouth.

The woman sighed before closing her eyes, then the white mist faded and Deasta left the lifeless body of the woman on the floor, like she was nothing but a toy.

The truth then hit Aphrodi, he realized with fear that he had been looking at something horrible without trying to help. Deasta had just taken the woman's soul away and kept it to himself, why nor how did he do it, Aphrodi didn't know.

Somehow Aphrodi knew that if he became a demon he would have to do _that_. His body shivered violently as he turned away, sure that he didn't belong there and that he had to escape as soon as possible, otherwise the demons wouldn't let him go.

"Stop him," Aphrodi heard from far Deasta's order.

Inside he felt how the fear overtook his body and he began to panic, he jumped in the air as he spread his wings, when he was about to fly someone pulled him down, clutching his wings like it was a matter of life or death.

Aphrodi tried helplessly to set himself free, but that only made things worse. Other demons clutched to his wings too, weighing him down and making him land in a painful way on the streets.

"You can't escape now, Aphrodi. You know our secret, thus you either become a demon or die, but for now you'll have to become a demon," Deasta said, looking at him with hatred.

Aphrodi tried to stand up, and he did so, but none of the demons loosen their grasp on his wings. That was when Aphrodi knew he had to escape from there, or else die trying. He didn't want to become a demon and steal souls from humans.

He felt regret for leaving the angels, after all he wasn't so evil to become a demon.

* * *

Sain was looking the crescent moon that the sky showed that dark night, he was clutching a white feather in his hand, the feather from Aphrodi's wing.

After some minutes he looked at the feather in his hand, he twisted it with his fingers, trying to feel some kind of connection with Aphrodi, but felt none.

"Why did you do this?" Sain whispered, like the feather was Aphrodi.

The feather seemed to be shining under the moon beams, creating a silver shade on it.

Sain scowled slightly, trying to figure out why the feather was so different from any other feather. Then a smile curled his lips and he closed his hand on the feather again.

"I'm sure you'll come back, Aphrodi. But why did you leave?" Sain thought aloud.

He took a last glance of the moon and vanished in its light.

* * *

~End of Chapter

Umm... you know there are only two chapters left to this story... I think

Reviews?


	6. Friend or Foe?

Hola!

I can't believe next chapter is the end of everything... anyways thanks for your support and feedback!

!ti uoy yojne epoH

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?**

The sound of screams woke Sain up; he looked around, clearly disoriented. It was still dark for the light of the day hadn't overwhelmed the sky yet.

Sain got to his feet and wondered when he had fallen asleep, the screams were heard again and Sain quicken his pace, reaching the entrance of Heaven's Garden in no time.

A shiver ran through Sain's body when he saw Aphrodi crawling on the ground, his wings stained with blood. Sain froze in his place; he didn't know what to do, in first place, why Aphrodi was there?

"They will come," Aphrodi whispered and Sain scowled.

It was then that Aphrodi closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

"What's happening?!" Winel asked, panting slightly for the run he had done.

Sain looked at him, and Winel understood that he was even more disoriented than himself.

"We need help," Sain finally said, and walked toward Aphrodi, "Go and tell Aiel that we need her to heal Aphrodi."

Winel decided not to ask and went to do what he was told to.

Sain knelt to the ground and sighed; he wondered what had happened and took Aphrodi in his arms, taking him to the room that used to be his.

Sain was still troubled, he was looking how Aiel was healing Aphrodi and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Did Aphrodi say something before fainting?" Winel asked, he looked like he had been encouraging himself to ask that question.

Sain thought about the question for some seconds.

"Just nonsense," he finally answered, waving his hand like trying to change the subject.

"Are you sure?" Winel doubted, shooting Sain a look of doubt and resent.

"No, but he just said one thing: they will come," Sain answered quietly and Winel sighed in confusion.

"Who will come?" Aiel asked, she knew they were talking about an important subject and it was better not to ask but she couldn't help it, it was too much mysterious things and she was becoming pretty tired of not knowing anything.

"That's the problem, Aphrodi just said that and fainted immediately," Sain murmured, more to himself than Aiel.

Winel and Aiel exchanged silent looks of trouble, what was that suppose to mean? Worst of all was that Aphrodi didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon.

"This is weird, I mean, just the fact that Aphrodi is here is really unusual, didn't he want to become a demon?" Winel said, he was clearly confused and wanted to know what Aphrodi meant with his words.

"I wish I know what is..." Sain stopped talking abruptly, realizing the meaning of Aphrodi's words.

"Sain?" Winel asked inquisitively.

"Go and close any way to enter or get out of Heaven's Garden, tell everyone to stay in alert," Sain urged Winel, whom hesitated before nodding. "The demons are coming."

Winel widened his eyes and shuddered; he didn't ask anything else and got out of the room.

"How do you know that?" Aiel demanded, shaking Sain's arm to make him react.

Sain looked at her.

"Because Aphrodi wouldn't be so wounded or scared if the demons weren't coming, I think they tried to capture him when they realized he was coming, I supposed they wanted to make a surprise attack," Sain explained, patiently and slightly annoyed.

"That's bad..." was the only thing Aiel could say after hearing such a logic conclusion.

"What I don't understand is why Aphrodi wanted to warn us about this," Sain whispered, scowling slightly.

Aiel tilted her head, trying to figure things out. That day was surely weird.

* * *

Aphrodi groaned, he felt uncomfortable. He opened his eyes with a lot of effort and noticed that the room was really lited-up; the light was almost blinding him. He sat on the bed, clueless of where he was.

Aphrodi remembered that he was actually in Heaven's Garden, he looked around and found Winel looking directly at him, like he was waiting for him to wake up since a long time ago.

"Winel?" Aphrodi asked, blinking and a little disoriented.

"Yeah..." Winel said, narrowing his eyes. "Are you okay, Aphrodi?"

Aphrodi nodded, he noticed that Winel was being harsh with him but preferred to stay quiet.

Winel shot Aphrodi a glare; Aphrodi noticed a hint of reproach in his look.

"Did the demons already come?" Aphrodi asked, remembering why he had made such a crazy escape.

"Yeah, Sain was the one who figured out after your words, but they couldn't attack us since we block all the entrances," Winel answered, doubting what to tell and what to keep in secret.

"I'm glad then," Aphrodi said, after all everything he did was worth for.

"Aphrodi," Sain's firm voice echoed in the room as he entered, "can you explain me why did you come back?"

Aphrodi didn't avoid eye-contact; instead he didn't look away when Sain's eyes met his.

"Because I realized I didn't want to become a demon, they are too cruel," Aphrodi answered, without stuttering because he was being truthful after all.

Sain blinked and nodded in understatement, still he didn't trust in Aphrodi.

"Why did you come back today of all the days?" Sain asked, more than troubled about the situation.

"If you're thinking that I came back today because I knew they were going to attack, well, I won't deny that I came to warn all of you and I'm not waiting you to accept me back in here, but I didn't want any of you to get hurt," Aphrodi said calmly, but looking ready to leave the place soon. He wasn't lying, before he didn't have the guts to escape, but when he knew that his friends could get hurt he decided to escape, not caring about his own safeness.

"I wonder if that so, you know we can't trust in you after leaving like nothing had happened plus we aren't sure if you really come in peace, maybe this is part of a wick plan," Sain said firmly, frowning a little.

Winel was still there, quiet and wishing that a decision would be taken.

"I'll think the same about me if I were you, I'd be leaving as soon as possible," Aphrodi said with a serious face, hiding a gesture of pain to himself.

He didn't want to leave the place just yet, but it seemed that everything was against him since he tried to become a demon.

"I didn't say that, let me discuss the subject with all the angels, then we will tell you our decision," Sain murmured, he thought that it was the best idea until then.

"Okay," Aphrodi said, lying over the bed again.

* * *

After having the meeting with the angels, Sain was less confused than before but he couldn't help but doubt about everything.

Sain was looking at the setting sun, the clouds seemed reluctant to let see the stars that would have lit the sky.

"What should I do?" Sain asked, to the empty space.

Sain deep inside knew Aphrodi wasn't an enemy because, like it or not, he came back when he was needed, hurting himself even though he knew that no one would like his presence again.

* * *

~End of Chapter

Umm... nothing to say...

Reviews?


	7. Somewhere

Hola!

Well... last chapter

!ti uoy yojne epoH

* * *

**Chapter 7: Somewhere between the Light and the Shadows**

Aphrodi quirked an eyebrow since Sain was giving him a really serious look.

"We have something to talk about but first follow me," Sain answered to the non-speak question Aphrodi made.

"All right," Aphrodi agreed, not daring to question him.

They walked toward the entrance of Heaven's Garden and that was when Aphrodi frowned and couldn't help but wonder where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Aphrodi asked, really out of place and confused.

"Well, we're going to meet with Deasta," Sain answered him, like it was the most obvious and normal thing in the whole world.

"What?!" Aphrodi questioned, panicking.

"Calm down, we're just going to ask you something," Sain said, suppressing a smile of amusement because of the reaction that Aphrodi had.

Aphrodi stayed speechless the rest of the way, he didn't like the looking of the things and thought that after all Sain really didn't trust in him anymore.

Aphrodi held his breath when he caught a glimpse of Deasta and stopped walking, Sain stopped with him, too.

"So, after all you really keep your promises, even if I'm a demon," Deasta snorted, giving Sain a nasty look and then sizing Aphrodi.

"Angels are not like the demons," Sain waved it off, glaring at Deasta but keeping his calm face.

"And?" Aphrodi asked, impatient to know what was happening.

"Well, I personally think you belong with the angels, Aphrodi but since the demons think that you belong with them too, a fight was about to unfold," Sain started, eying cautiously Deasta and Aphrodi, uncertain of what the reactions would be, "and we decided to let you choose in which side you want to be."

Aphrodi frown deepened, causing Deasta to smirk, amused.

"What do you mean?" Aphrodi could finally talk, more than confused and really disoriented.

"We mean this: Sain want you to become an angel, we, the demons, are sure you can become a demon," Deasta explained bluntly, rather annoyed and kind of impatient.

"All right, but let me think a bit," Aphrodi said, looking like he was going to faint any time.

"We will respect your decision and won't bother you again unless you change of opinion," Sain offered, glaring at Deasta like he was the scum of the earth.

"Yeah, that counts too," Deasta urged.

There was a long silence that tautened the environment, making Sain and Deasta felt uneasy, none of them showing it of course, they still had some of their pride.

Aphrodi stayed in silent for a long time, until a small smile crept on his lips.

"Sain, I'm sorry, but I don't belong with the angels," Aphrodi said, a hint of sadness could be hear in his voice.

"I knew it!"Deasta boomed but Aphrodi's serious look made him kept silence immediatly.

"Much less I belong with the demons," Aphrodi let that sink in.

The silence overtook its position again, making the trio quiet uncomfortable.

"I have realized I'm way too bad to belong with the angels, the only thing why I wanted to become demon was because I was sure that I'm really bad, but it's my nature, the thing is I'm not as cruel as a demon is supposed to be, therefore I can't become a demon," Aphrodi continued, receiving questioning and confusing looks from Sain and Deasta.

"Then... Where will you stay with?" Sain finally asked, he couldn't understand what was happening.

"Right between," Aphrodi answered, smiling for he knew what Deasta and Sain didn't.

"What?!" Deasta barked, not believing what he was hearing and he was really, really confused.

"I'm a human, I'm in in the middle if you think it properly, that's why I don't fit with the angels nor with the demons," Aphrodi explained.

Deasta gave him a look of understatement as Sain smiled like an insane scientist.

"So that's why we had so much trouble with you..." Sain whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Aphrodi nodded, hoping that everything was already over.

"Then, Aphrodi, this is or farewell, but you can still call me if you change of opinion," Deasta waved, disappearing before his eyes, leaving Aphrodi and Sain alone.

"All right... I supposed there's nothing left to say," Aphrodi murmured, with a helpless look.

"Won't you say goodbye to the other angels?" Sain asked immediately, refusing to let Aphrodi go away just like that.

Aphrodi smiled and nodded, he really didn't expect Sain to say something like that, but everything about that day wasn't what he expected.

Sain and Aphrodi headed back to Heaven's Garden, everyone cheered when they saw Aphrodi coming, either way they cheers stopped when Sain told them that Aphrodi was there only to say goodbye, because he had chose to live as the human he was.

Aphrodi received numerously hugs and I'll miss you-es, but somehow all the angels understood that his place was in earth and Aphrodi was glad because of that.

After saying goodbye to all the angels Sain accompanied him to the entrance of Heaven's Garden.

"Well… I still think you can become a great angel, and you're worth of it, but I respect your decision so I won't question you anymore, but you know you can always come back," Sain said, not caring it the sadness was noticed in his voice.

"All right, thanks for everything, and I consider my friend even if you don't," Aphrodi said, flipping his hair with that pride of his.

"I consider you my friend too, take care in earth," Sain waved goodbye.

"You too, Sain." Aphrodi said.

Sain couldn't help but smile and hugged Aphrodi, Aphrodi smiled too and hugged him back.

"See you," Aphrodi said, after separating from Sain.

He spread his wings and flew back to earth, where he belonged, somewhere between the light and the shadows.

* * *

~End of Story

Well guys... that's it!

Thanks to you all of you who read this story for your support!

Special Thanks To:

-Angel Of Dark Heaven

-The Liker

-Twilight-A-14

-ryuu-raylasucura

-Starheartgalaxy

-MsNoOne

-Kizara Furenji

-Wendymexia101

-Terumi085

-ZaphYLight

-iSmileforLove

-Kitty723

-Kikre

-Freezin Skye

Thanks really! You were the ones who reviewed/favorited the story, thanks thanks thanks!

And for those who read it but didn't review... thanks as well!

Reviews?


End file.
